A variety of methods are used to limit travel of and provide tension to an adjustable chair. Traditional travel-limiting and/or tension-adjusting means may be molded into seat-tiling mechanisms or other assemblies incorporated into a chair. Such assemblies are limited in their application and provide little variability with respect to the adjustment and accessibility of a travel-limiting or tension-adjusting means. Additionally, an increasing number of customizable chairs are being developed to tailor a user's seating experience based on the desired “ride” of the chair. However, to facilitate such customization by different users, chair modules with tension adjustment and/or travel limits are typically only designed for use with a single style of chair or a single type of chair assembly.
Accordingly, a need exists for an adjustable chair mechanism that controls both travel limits and tension limits, which addresses the foregoing and other problems.